Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): CaiTeterO, Oscar A., M.D. PROJECT I Ang ll-lnduced Hypertension: Role of Ac-SDKP in End Organ Damage Principal Investigator: Oscar A. Carretero, M.D. Co-Investigator: Nour-Eddine Rhaleb, Ph.D. Co-Investigator: Xiao-Ping Yang, M.D. Co-Investigator: Pamela Harding, Ph.D. Co-Investigator: Patrick Pagano, Ph.D. Co-Investigator: Yun-He Liu, M.D. Abstract Hypertension is a major risk factor for myocardial infarction, stroke, peripheral vascular disease, heart failure and chronic renal disease. Angiotensin II (Ang II) plays a